Hermione going to stay at her uncle in the states
by hufflepuffhugs
Summary: Hello everyone just wanted to let everyone know I have redo each of my story on here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was going to stay with her uncle Tony after she was done with school.

Hermione POV

Hello my name is Hermione and this is my story.

I just start my 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before school started I found out everyone I know except the head master, Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Remus did not want anything to do with me. Earlier in the summer I found out from my folks that they did not want anything to do with me anymore. They said I was a freak and they hate me so after that I left to go to the Burrow to see if I could stay with them to find out that even that they don't want anything to do with me. They said that only reason why they were nice to me before was because of the war and they felt sorry for me. They got over it and no longer wanted me around so I left there.

Then I went to 12 Grimwald place to see if I could stay with Harry and this god father to find out even they did not want anything to do with me. The only reason they even liked me was just like the rest of them. They had pitied me. After they said that I left to go to the leaky cauldron to rent a room from Tom. When I got to pub Tom gave me a room for the rest of the summer. When I got up to my room I sent letter to Remus, Tonks, and my uncle Tony.

The first letter I sent off was to Remus and Tonks to see if they thought like the rest of them. I started the letter like this.

Dear Remus and Tonks

Hi it's Hermione

I just wanted to see how you guys are doing and

to see if you guys wanted and thing to do with me. It seems

like everyone I know doesn't want anything to do with

with me and I want to know if you guys will do the same to me.

love Mia

After I got done with their letter I sent one off to my uncle Tony to see if I could stay with him after I got done with school, and to see if I could come over for Christmas this year. I wrote.

Dear Uncle tony

It is Mia I wanted to know if I could stay with you because of

everything that has happen over here. It started with my

parents they said I needed to leave and I could not get any

of my clothing or anything that I had but what I had

on me or in my bag. I will get a job for the rest of the

summer. I hope you will let me stay with you.

love Mia

After I got done with the letter I went to Diagon Ally to go to Eyelops Owl Emporium. I picked up an owl for myself it cost me 20 gallons. I sent out my letter to them then I went to see if I could find a job. I first went to Reader lovers store to see if I could get a job there. I went to see the store owner she was a nice old lady and she said I could get the job for the summer it would be 20 gallons an hour. It would be 6 days a week as she did not open on Sunday and I would start today.

She told me that I would have to shelve the books after I got that done I would go up front and work there for the rest of the day. After I was done working for the day I went back to the cauldron for the night. When I got into my room I sat down to eat. I needed to eat. It was a ham sandwich and a butternut squash soup. After I got done eating I went up to my room and saw that my owl I had named Snow Storm was not back yet with a letter from anyone. There was an owl that I had seen before it was Tonks owl I fed it and took the letter it had for me. It said that they did not agree with everyone else. They told me they loved me like a kid sister and they would talk to the others to find out if they were kidding. If they were not then they would not talk to them anymore.

After I read that I got ready for bed. In the morning I would get more clothing before I went into work at the book store for the day.

Tony pp

The day started out like any other day. I was working in my lab. I was working on my iron man suit when suddenly I saw an owl come to me. When it got to the window I let it in. I saw it had a letter from my niece asking if she could stay with me because of what happen there. The letter also said that her parents don't want anything to do with her and they called her a freak and they would not give her anything but what she had on her back and in her bag.

When I read that I got really mad at my sister and her husband for how they treating my only niece. After I re read everything then I sent my own letter saying that she could stay with me at the Tower and there were others that lived with me if she did not mind them. Before I sent the letter off I called Fury to talk to him to see if he minded if Mia could stay here. When he answered the phone, he asked me what I needed and I asked him if my niece could come and stay with me. I told him all about the letter she sent me after I got done he said that it would be all right and he wanted to see her after she got done with school. He wondered if she would join S.H.E.L.D I said I would asked her in the letter I wrote to her.

He hung up the phone with me I got my letter and asked her what Fury wanted me to ask her then I sent it off with her owl. After the owl left I went downstairs to the living room to tell everyone that my niece was going to stay with us because of problems she has over in London. They all said it was alright with them if she wanted to stay with us. After we got done talking we went in to the dining room to eat dinner. After we got done eating I went up to my room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry everyone I had a lot of things going on.

Hermione was going to stay with her uncle Tony after she was done with school.

Hermione POV

It was the next day. I got up and out of my bed and put my clothing on that I had then I went downstairs to see Tom for food. After I got done eating I went to Madame Malkins dress shop to pick up the clothing I would need for work, day wear and for the school year. I decided that I needed a new look. I went for more feminine clothes adding in dresses and skirts allowing myself a few shorts and pants. After I paid for everything I headed back to the leaky cauldron to put up my clothing.

After I did that I went to work when I got there Mrs. Little the owner of the store told me that I would be working the front today and if it got slow I would have to put the books where they needed to be. That was an endless battle keeping the books where they belonged. I didn't mind though it kept me busy. When I wasn't too busy sometimes I would take a book to read. Without Ron or Harry dragging me off on adventures I had a lot of free time. I had to admit I liked reading about adventures a lot more than having them. Especially when the people you trusted and went on adventures with really hated you. I scowled deeply at the book I was putting away. I still couldn't understand how it all went so wrong. I would say possibly the imperious curse but Harry had been able to fight that off since fourth year. I shrugged I would just have to let them go. As much as it pained me maybe they just didn't like me. They did always turn on me rather easily like when they thought crook shanks ate Scabbers or the broom incident. I slammed the book into its spot a bit harder than necessary.

The day was going very fast with very little time to dwell. It was 1:30 when Mrs. Little said I could go for lunch. After I left the book store I headed to a small quiet deli in muggle London. When I got there, I ordered a small sandwich and soup. The sandwich was ham and cheeses melt and the soup was a tomato soup.

After I finished my food I paid for it then I left for the shop, when I got back to the shop Mrs. little asked me to head to the back to put more of the books away. I was doing that till it was time for me to leave for the day. It was 6 pm when I left the shop when I got back to the leaky cauldron I sat down to eat dinner. While I was eating Tonks and Remus came in to the cauldron they saw me and headed to me. Remus and Tonks both looked furious. Tonks normally pink hair was pure red. Remus eyes glowed Amber meaning his wolf was reacting to his anger.

They asked me if they could sit down with me I told them that they could. I asked them how they were doing they told me that they were doing great. Their smiles didn't reach their eyes. They asked me how I was doing. I told them what was going on and how it made me feel. I was hurting a lot and ended up crying on Tonks shoulder. She was at a loss and so was Remus. They had never seen me so upset.

They told me that they did not know why the others were acting that way but they would not leave me like everyone else. They told me not to listen to them and just finish with school and move to the states with my uncle. They made me promise to visit and asked me to be Teddy's godmother. Harry was originally the Godfather but with his recent behavior they decided to make me his godmother and Neville would be the new godfather.

Then we got to talking about what I wanted to do when I got to the states I told them I do not know yet because I have not heard back from my uncle. They told me that he would get back to me soon don't worry.

Then I saw it was getting late so I told them that I was heading up for the night. When I got up to the room I saw that Snowstorm was back from my Uncle's place. He told me that he would love to have me to stay with him.

He told me that me that there was other's that lived with him and that his boss wanted to see me when I got there. I found this strange because I didn't even know what he did for a living. I wondered what interest his boss had in me. After I read the letter I headed to bed then I fell asleep.

When I got up in the morning I headed downstairs and ate breakfast then I went back upstairs and got dressed in my work clothing then I went back downstairs and left to work.

That how my summer went then it was July when I got a letter from the school with my school list and I saw that was not made Head Girl but I did not mind it. July of course reminded me of Harry. His birthday coming up and for the first time in years I wouldn't send him a present. It was hard I felt like Harry and Ron all the Weasly's for that matter had died. In a way, they had. The second family and best friends I knew were gone. I just wanted to get though the school year without everyone asking me questions about what had happened with Harry and Ron. In all honesty, I didn't even know myself. It hurt to because I had a crush on Ron. I had wanted to date him. Now I couldn't stand the thought of him. I still hadn't forgiven him for abandoning us on the hunt. Now I never would. This was unforgivable.

I took out paper and a pen and wrote a letter to my Uncle Tony to asked him how he was doing. After I got done writing the letter to him I sent the letter with Snow Storm. Then I got dressed in a summer dress after I got dressed I went downstairs to buy my school stuff.

After I got everything done I packed all my school things away. I went downstairs to eat dinner while I was eating I saw the Harry, Sirius, the Weasly's, and the Malfoys talking having a good time it seemed that they all got along. When did that happen? How did that happen? My intuition flickered that something was very wrong.

I tried to escape before they saw me, but before I could get to the stairs they saw me and they all gave me a cold look then they went up to Tom and told him that he should kick me out. He doesn't need a mudblood at his place. I started shaking, my eyes stinging. The emotional pain physically hurt. I felt like puking. My whole body was on fire. I would have expected that from the Malfoy's but from Harry? Never once had he or the Weasly's mentioned my blood status. After they told him that Tom told them to GET OUT OF HIS PLACE AND NEVER COME BACK HEAR EVER AGAIN.

Then they left after calling me a mudblood once more too bad after they said that the Head Master was there and saw what happened. He coldly told Ginny and Harry to hand over their Head Boy and Head Girl badges because they don't deserve them. He said they will go to someone else who does. He told them if they did this again they will be kicked out of school because he would not put up with that kind of behavior at school. He then handed me the head girl badge. Ginny glared at me. I couldn't believe the pure venom in her brown eyes.

After he said that they all left beside the headmaster. He asked me how was my summer so far so I told him what happened. He told me not to worry about anything. He told me I could have my own room because he knew the others would not leave me alone while I was at school. Then he told me to see him after the feast on the 1 of September so he could show me my room for the year.

After we got done talking he left too then I went up to Tom to see if he needed any help today because today was my day off at the shop. He told me yes, he needed help. Before I knew it, summer was over and I was standing on the platform getting ready to get on the train.

When I got on the train I found compartment all by myself when I shut the door I locked it and pulled the blinds down so no one could see me or try to hurt me like I knew they would before I knew it the train was stopping at Hogsmead.

Then I got out of my compartment and went down to a carriage then it took off to the castle. When I got to the castle I sat down at the end of the table because no one sat there but it surprised me to see Neville, Dean and Seamus sat next to me I asked them why they were sitting next to me they told me that they don't follow Harry and Ronald or the others saying that what they said to me was not right. They were all shocked at their savior's behavior. Ron had always been fickle but this was a new darker Harry Potter.

After dinner was over I went up to Dumbledore so he could show me where my room was. He said he was sorry but he need to take care of something but Professor Snape would show me to my room then he left me with him.

He told me to follow him and he took me down to the dungeons where there was a room that no one knew about. When I got up to the door it was a painting of a three-headed dog it reminded me of Fluffy the dog was with his trainer the trainer. The trainer asked for the password I told him it was Tony Stark.

When we got into the common room he asked me why I picked that one I told him it was the name of my uncle. He left me to look at everything the colors of the front room was all the houses colors one wall was blue and with a bookshelf with a lot of books already there. There was one wall gold with paintings of different things and next one was silver with paintings and I saw that there was a stair case going up to my room.

When I went up there I saw that the color of the room was black and red my favorite colors. My bed was king sized with my trunk and the bottom of the bed then to the right of bed I saw another door that looked like the bathroom it was black and red too. After I looked at everything I went back downstairs to see that the was couches were red and green with silver lining and a table so I could do my homework and write letters to my Uncle, Tonks and Remus. I sat down and on the red couch and wrote a letter to them all telling them that I got my own room and was doing good so far.

Then I went up to my room and got undressed and I put on my PJ's and got into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony POV

After I got off of the phone with Fury and wrote my letter to Hermione.

Then I left the lab to go down to the living room where everyone was waiting for me so we could eat dinner. When I got down to the living room everyone got up and moved to the dining room so we could eat. While we were eating, they asked me what was with the owl so I told them I could not tell them without Fury's permission and the person who sent me the owl.

Even though I told them that they still asked me questions why I could not tell them after a while I just told them just ask Fury if they could know till then just keep their mouths closed and stop asking me questions. Finally, after I said that they finely shut up and just ate their dinner.

Dinner was soon done and we all when to the living room to put in a movie but before we could watch it there was a pecking on the window. Surprised I looked to the window I saw it was the same owl my niece sent with her last letter so I got up from the chair I was sitting in to grab the letter.

When I got up everyone turned to me to see what I was doing. Of course, then they saw the owl and tried to get it before me so they could see what the letter was but I was faster. They were right behind so I grabbed the letter and told them no. I told them to mind their own business. What my private letter said was none of their business. Neither was who the private letter was from. They had to ask Fury if they really wanted to know. Hearing that I was getting beyond annoyed they let it go and we all sat down to watch Pacific Rim.

After the movie was done I went to my lab to see what my niece wrote to me, it read. Hi, Uncle Tony school is okay but everyone will not talk to me anymore because of Harry and Ronald had turned their back on me. Unfortunately, most people follow their lead but that is okay it just gets lonely most of the time.

Here is the cool part I get my own room and common room to myself so that is where I spend most of my time now a days. At the bottom, she asked how I was and If we are still doing Christmas this year just the two of use or if I had friends that were going to be there with us this year and to tell fury that I will help him with whatever he needs me to do when I got there after May. She said she would work for him in the office but that was it. She will not do missions unless he really needed her. She had enough of war and being a hero.

After I read the letter I sent back one of my own asking how she was doing and that everyone who lived with me wanted to know who she was but I nor Fury will tell them about you and then I said yes, we will be doing Christmas this year. There might be a lot of people hear with us if they don't go home to their families. I told her that I will get a hold of Fury in the morning to tell him what you have said in your letter then at the bottom was said I love you and I miss you.

After I got the letter done I sent it with her owl then I went up to my room where I fell asleep for the night but not for long.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione POV

It was 9:00 p.m. when I got my letter from my uncle saying a whole lot of things but I was happy to see that we were going to spend Christmas together this year but I was nervous that there would be other that were going to be there with us. Now I know that I will have to pick up more stuff then just for my uncle this year. Trying to focus I went back to my homework that I was doing before I got my letter from my uncle.

I have to do a 4-foot-long paper for Potions on the uses of Boom slang. I was half way done when I got the letter I had to finish it. By the time I was done with the paper it was 11:00 pm and it was time to go to bed for the night. Having done all of my other homework I went up to my room I put on my P. J's. I was Wearing a sort nightgown when I got into my bed then when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

It was the next morning when I got up it was 7:00 am when I saw the time I when into my bathroom to take a shower after I got out I used my wand to dry off then I put on my uniform then put my hair up in a plat. Today was Wednesday the 3rd of September. Classes I had today included Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions.

After I saw my schedule for today I went downstairs to the Great hall to eat breakfast. There were not a lot of people in the great hall and I sat down by myself to get a couple of pieces of toast with plum jam on them. Silently I ate then I headed for my first class of the day was Transfiguration when I got there I sat in the back of the class room.

Everyone else came into the class they all sat away from me when the class started. Professor Mcgonagall told us to read our book on the chapter of human Transfiguration. Class was almost done we were told to do a 5-foot-long paper on the danger of human Transfiguration and it was due next week in class. She warned us that if we did not do it we were doing to get detention for the rest of the month and she did not care who it was.

Already planning the essay in my head, I walked to Charms on the 3 floor. When I got there, I sat in the back just like my last class. What we learned today was Nonverbal spells specifically how to make things come to us. I was the first one to master it then the Professor Flitwick gave me 20 points for being the first one to get it. Then he told us that we had to do a 3-foot paper on the Nonverbal spells and uses.

Lunch was horrible when I got down there Ronald, Harry, Draco, and Ginevra all came and sat next to me and told me that I had to do their homework for them because they had other things better to do then their homework. Angered by their blatant lack of decency I told them NO I will not do it for them. They would have to do themselves because I don't care if they had other things to do. They were going to do their own work and not me and to leave me alone. I would not be doing anyone's homework just because they want me to. Even if they had a good reason I wouldn't it was cheating. Also, they would never learn if you did it for them. When I was their friend I wouldn't do their homework and I certainly wouldn't do it now.

I told them to leave or I would hex them into next week if they did not leave. They all up and left not before calling me a fucking Mudblood. Idiots didn't notice that when they said that Professor Mcgonagall was right behind them. She had heard everything they had told me. They turned to leave Ginny smiled petulantly. Harry gave a cocky grin and Draco sneered. McGonagall told them all that she was going to take 100 points off of them each and that they had detention with Professor Snap for 3 months. She was disgusted with them for saying such vulgar things to me. Harshly she told them go sit down somewhere else and to leave me alone. Very unhappy she apologized and told me I had every right to say what I had. She said she was proud of me for handling it so well.

Feeling upset I went back to my lunch after I ate my lunch then I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Surprisingly the classroom was empty we got in when the rest of the class saw he was not there yet they turned on me and sent a lot of spells at me. By the time, Professor Lupin got there I was bleeding and if I did not get to the hospital wing I would die from the blood loss. He took me to the hospital wing where he then told Poppy that he did not know what happened to me but will have the Head Master find out. Lupin's horrified face was the last thing I saw then I blacked out from the pain.

It was 3 week before I wake up and I saw my uncle Tony was right next to me sleeping in the chair it looked like he had been here for a while then I poked him. Immediately after I poked him he got up and saw that I was up he gave me a big hug and kiss and asked me how I was doing. I told him I was in a little pain but not too much then I asked him how long he was here at the school. Happily he told me that he was here for 2 weeks it took him a whole day to get to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony POV

It was the middle of the night when I had gotten a letter from Hermione's school saying that I needed to go to the school quickly because Hermione has been hurt but it didn't tell me what had happened. Panicked I quickly jumped out of bed and headed to my phone to call fury to tell him that I was going over to Hermione's school. He asked me what happen. I told him that I did not know but I would tell him when I found out. Suspicious as ever he told me to take one of the guys with me. Annoyed I asked him why he told me it was just in case something happened while we were at Hogwarts rolling my eyes I told him alright. Quickly I got dressed I headed to Clint's room when I knocked on his door it took me a few knock before he answered. Finally when he did he asked what was going on so I told him to get dressed and meet me in the living room.

Next I went to Captain's room to tell him Clint and I were leaving for a while. Unlike Clint when I got to his room I knocked once and then he answered. I told him Clint and I were leaving for a while and he asked me why so I told him that we had to go somewhere. Knowing that he wasn't getting any more information he said okay but to call when we got to where we need to be. Nodding I told him to tell everyone in the morning then I left his room and headed to the living room. Like expected when I got there Clint was waiting for me. Instantly when he saw me he asked what was going on. Unsure I told him that we are going to leave for a while. Of course, he asked me were we are going I told him that he will find out when we get there.

Anxious I called and had the jet ready to go then the both of us were gone out the door to my car. Driving much too fast we took off to the airport. Luckily when we got the pilot was ready he asked where are we going I told him that we would not need him to fly the plane. The less people that knew about Hermione the better.

Clint used to my behavior said alright then the piolet left with everyone else. Clint and I headed into the plane and took off while we were flying he asked me why didn't we take everyone with us. I told him that Fury wanted only one person going with me. Knowing this must be top secret he asked where are we going. Sighing knowing that answering was the only way to shut him up I told him we were going to Hermione's school. I told him to go buckle in we would be arriving soon.

He came back he told me that everyone had followed us. I was furious then I told him to take over for me while I went to talk to everyone and to call Fury to tell him that everyone had followed us to the airport and got onto to the plane with us without us knowing about. They must have snuck on when we were talking to the piolet. Nosy good for nothing interlopers. When we landed I headed off of the plane.

The rest of the team asked me why we are here so I told them I did not know yet. Like they were going to be rewarded for their interference. I called for Hermione's owl and sent a message to the head master and told him we are here and then I told him my team followed me on the plane, but I didn't tell them why we are here. Hermione's owl went off to the school it took him a few minutes before the head master came. I had never seen a wizard before and my mouth dropped open. He looked like merlin from the cartoons. The team all exchanged looks trying to figure out what was going on. The Headmaster took us all to the school when we got there he gave us all a pin to were so we could see the school.

Gasp were heard as we saw the school for the first time. Hogwarts school was amazing when we got up to the castle we headed up to his office. He told me what was going on when he told me what had happened. I was very mad and then I asked if she would make it. He told me we did not know until she woke up. Right now, only time would tell. Multiple spells and some of them very nasty mixed causing extreme damage.

Taking a calming breath, I told the others they could go back if they wanted to. Surprised they said no they would stay with me. Deciding I looked to the headmaster and told him I want her to come to my place to finish her schooling. I would pay for tutors or whatever necessary. Thinking a moment told me that was going to okay. He took me to the room we are going to stay at till she woke up and we could move her. Clint asked about food so the head master called for a house elf and told us that one would come if we called for one. Not in the mood for food I said I wanted to see Hermione. Unsurprised the head master said okay then I was off with him. When we got to the wing I had to asked if he got a hold of her parents.

His blue eyes turned icy as he said that he did but they said good job to the people who did this to her. Livid at my sister I sat down and waited for her to wake up. Time went by then it was time for me to leave for the night. I got back to the room everyone asked how she looked I told them she did not look very good. My anger returned as I told them what her folks had told the head master. I called for a house elf she told us her name was sunny and she would be taking care of us while we are here. I ate my dinner with the rest of the team.

Before I realized how late it was suddenly it was time for bed. When I got up the next day I got dressed and when downstairs to the common room I saw that everyone was there and was waiting for me. They saw me and they asked how I was today. I ignored them and I called for sunny for breakfast. Quickly she came back. The food was amazing it was a full English breakfast and juice. Soon we got done eating the rest of the team asked me if they could go with me today to see Hermione. I said they could then we headed to the wing.

Together we all sat down and waited for her to wake up. Slipping away time went by the next thing I knew it was a week since I came here. This visit I was by myself then her eyes opened up when I saw her eyes I called for the nurse. A flurry of emotions hit now that she had waked up. The nurse came running to her bed then she waved her wand all over her body and told Hermione that she was all better.

When she saw my she asked me how long was I here for so I told her one week so far and we would be here one more week. I told her it took me one day to get here and my team was with me. Worried that she would say no I told her I wanted her to come back to the states with me. She asked me if was joking but I told her I was not joking and the head master knew and was okay with it. The headmaster said that she could probably pass her exams now, but that there were plenty of people willing to tutor her if she wished. Then when she felt ready all she would have to do is come back to take her exams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione POV

Before I could say anything to Uncle Tony about me going live with him I knew that I wanted to go live with him.

Sadly, there was nothing left for me here but a few people. I knew they would go over to the state to see me.

Then Remus came into the wing with Tonks went they got to my bed they asked me how I was doing. I gave a small smile and told them that I was in a little pain but not too much.

I was feeling better and now that I would be leaving I felt great. Mixed emotions filled me at that realization. On one hand I was excited to go on a new adventure learn a new culture.

On the other hand, I was sad and a little nervous to be leaving the only home I had ever known behind. I would miss Harry and the Weasly's how they used to be. They might as well have died.

I felt guilty because I wasn't staying to try and make sure Harry and the Weasly's weren't being controlled. If they were the headmaster or someone would help them.

The headmaster arrived and I asked him what happen to the people who did this to me he told me that they were kicked out of the school and the Auror had taken them to the ministry of magic.

They were all currently in a holding cell. I asked him how many there was and what house it was he told me it was almost all my year and all the house's but Hufflepuff.

I told the headmaster that I wanted him to check Harry and the Weasly's for any sign of control. Tears streamed down my face as I begged him to bring the real Harry and Weasly's back for me.

The Headmaster assured me that he would do anything in his power to assure that they weren't under duress or control of any kind. I thanked him profusely for doing what I could not.

Some of my house except Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna. Madam Pomphrey came out of her office and told everyone to leave for the night before they left I looked to my uncle.

Oddly he was quit during this whole thing and I told him that I would love to go live with him. Then he smiled as he gave me a hug and kiss then he said good night. He seemed really happy I agreed.

After they all left I looked to the nurse and asked her how long I will be in the hospital wing. She told me it will the weekend until I could leave the wing the then she told me good night.

She left to her office for the night after she left my uncle came into the wing to see how I was doing. When he came over to me bed I told him that he needed sleep.

Worried, he told me that I he would sleep better when I was out the wing. I told him I will be out by the weekend then we could leave. he told me alright then he left for the night.

Well he left after I started to push him to the door. Restless I fell asleep long after he had left. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by Madam Pomphrey.

Sternly she was telling everyone to be quiet or she will kick them out. When I open my eyes to see all my friends and people who I did not know but I did see my uncle Tony.

When he saw that I was up he told everyone to shush and that I was up. Suddenly everyone turned to me and Luna was the first person that came up to me and gave me a big hug.

With none of her usual airiness she asked me how I was doing. I told he I was doing better than I was then my uncle asked me if I wanted to meet all his friends.

Then the last too grabbed my hand to shake my hand when the both did that, I got a shock when their hand was into mine they said that their name was Beast and Wolverine.

After they told me their names I looked to the Headmaster and asked him what was going on. With that famous twinkle in his eye he told me that he would tell us when I got better.

Then he left with most of my friends but Luna she did not want to leave my side. For a while we got to talking she told me that her father was just killed last night and now she did not have any were to live.

I asked he what happen she told me it was Mr. Malfoy who did it I asked if they knew why he did it. She told me that she did not know why he did it.

It was heartbreaking to see Luna like this. It was like someone had sucked the life out of her. I held her while she sobbed. It was easy to forget Luna was younger than I was.

I asked her in a whisper if she wanted to come with me to America. She looked surprised at my offer. You would want me to? She asked quietly. I told her yes and she hugged me saying yes she would come.

I asked my uncle to come over once she calmed down. When he did I asked him if Luna could come and live with us after I told him what happen to her father he told me that he would talk to the headmaster.

After we heard what he had to say he would see about her coming with us. Then he left to go see the headmaster and all his friends left with him.

All but the two that I had been shocked by when I grabbed their hands. I asked them why they stayed they said that they wanted to get to know me.

I told them the 4 of us would play 20 question to get to know each other. Luna looked sad and said that she had to go to class then it was just the 3 of us.

They started with what was my favorite color I said it was Blue then I asked Beast what he what he liked to eat he said it was fish and chips then I asked Wolverine the same question I asked Beast.

He told me that he like Steak and mashed potato then they asked me what my hobby was I told it was reading. Then it kept going like that for two hours we were asking questions and having fun.

While we were talking, Madam Pomphrey, gave me breakfast it looked like enough to feed an army I asked the guys if they wanted eat the food with me they asked if I was sure I told them I was.

Then they started to eat and after we ate we went back to do playing 20 questions. When I looked at the clock I was shocked it had been another 2 hours.

I told the guys that they could leave to go see if my uncle needed them. A little shocked themselves they said alright then they left.

After they were gone the lady's that came with my uncle came into the wing to see how I was doing I told them I was confused about what was going on.

I told them that no guys really liked me. I told them what happen with my two best friends they told me that will not happen to me again and they would not let it happen to me.

I told them thank you and then we got to talking while we were talking Luna came back from her classes and it looked like she had my homework with her.

When I saw that she had the homework with her I told her thank you for bring it to me. Then I looked at it and saw that it was all reading chapters from my books.

I invited Luna to do homework with me. I wanted to be there for her and maybe we would get through this together.

That's all for now review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own anything and I want to thank all for you great reviews.

Tony POV

After I asked Hermione if she wanted to go and live with me in the states she told me yes, she would then she asked if I could leave so she could get some more sleep. I left her and I went to my room were the rest of the team was waiting for me. They asked me how was my niece was doing so I told them that she was going home with them and I was happy about it. I called the Sunny the house elf and asked if she could bring us dinner she told us yes, she would then she left and went to get us our dinner while she was gone I thought about going to my sister and find out what the hell is going on with her and her husband I knew that I was not going to like what they were going to say but I needed to know what was going on.

Also, I was going pick up Hermione's things if they have not burned them already. Sunny came back into the room and sat down dinner for us to eat. I yelled to the team and told them that dinner was ready so they call came down the stairs and into common room. They all grabbed what they wanted to eat I took a bowl of stew, a roll and fire whiskey to drink I knew I needed something strong before I left to see my sister and her husband. On second thought, it was probably a bad idea but oh well. After I got done I went to go and see the headmaster to see if there was a way so I could see her. I went to his office and knocked Dumbledore he told me to come in. He asked me what I wanted so I asked him was there was a way to see my sister.

He told me that in the morning after I saw Hermione, he would have Snape bring me to their house. Snape as he called him would wait for me to get done talking to them and bring back here. Who was this Snape? I would have to remember to ask Hermione. I told Dumbledore thank you and I would see him in the morning.

I went to the wing too see how Hermione was doing when I got there see was up and asked me what was I doing here so I told her that I wanted to see how she was doing. She told me that she was okay and she was getting out this weekend. She called me a worry wort and pushed me to the door and told me go to bed and get some sleep.

I left the wing and headed to the common room and up to my bed and got ready to go sleep. After I got in to my PJ's and got into bed and fell fast asleep. The next day after I got up for the day and got dressed and went down to the common room and saw that everyone was up and was waiting for me. I asked them what they were going to do today they asked if they could go with me to the wing so I agreed. I told them all right and then I called for Sunny for breakfast she brought us a fruits and toast and bacon and juice.

When we were done eating we all left the room went we got to the wing some of Hermione friends were there waiting till she got up for the day. While we were waiting we all got to talking some of us got talking to loud so the Madame Pomphrey told us if we did not be quiet she would make us all us go away. I bit back a laugh she obviously didn't know who she was dealing with.

Soon she was up and one of her friend came up to her and asked her how she doing. She told her friend that she was doing good then some of her teachers came into the room and a one of the teacher came up to her and asked her how she was doing. Huffing a little at being treated so fragile she said once again she was good.

Then she looked to the head master and asked him what had happen to the people who did this to her and so the headmaster told her what was going on. Since there was no proof of who did what detention for a month was given to the whole class. After he told her that I told her that I wanted her to meet my friends. Everything was going good till she met with Beast and Wolverine when she shook their hands there was a glow that rounded them all Hermione asked what their name was so they told her their names and then she asked the headmaster what was going on.

It looked like he was not going to tell them but I knew that I will find out what was going on before they did. The headmaster had a twinkle in his eye that made me sure he knew and was keeping it a secret. I looked to the headmaster and asked him if it was time for me to see my sister. He told me yes it was and then I looked to my team and told them that I was leaving for a while. They said that they would all go back to the common room then one of her friends said that she need to leave to go to class. After she left so did I with the rest of team but two of them.

Beast and Wolverine looked reluctant to leave. They looked like they wanted to talk to Hermione so I left them so they could get to know each other. After I left the room and headed with the headmaster to wait for Mr. Snape. We were waiting in the great hall for him it did not take him long to meet us there. I told him thank you for taking me to me sisters house. He just sneered at me and replied my pleasure. His tone said he wanted to be doing anything but taking me somewhere. When we got to her house I knocked on their door when she answered the door she looked happy to see me. I couldn't wait to give her a piece of my mind.

I was furious when I saw her and realized she was going to have another kid. Hermione was going to be heart broken. This was going to make things even harder for her. Another kid was the last thing they needed. How could they be trusted with another kid when they abandoned her. What will happen if this baby is a witch or wizard? Are they going to do the same thing they did with Hermione or are they going to be better to this baby than they were with their oldest? Letting my anger show I stomped into their house. Let the war begin.

That is all for now review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Tony POV

After I walked into my sister's house I was livid, and I let show on my face. When we got into the living room my sister's husband saw my face and asked me what my problem is. I lite into the both of them of about how they treated their oldest and now they were going to have another baby! I was disgusted with them. How dare they! I had to clench my fist to keep from punching Harold in the face. Since I couldn't hit Jean. They planned to what treat it better then what they did to it's sister? Doubtful and what will they will do if the baby was just like Hermione a witch or wizard? That was there problem with Hermione. They kept that in as long as they could but when the prospect of having a normal child they saw no reason to bother with Hermione.

They told me they will love it no matter what so I looked to them and told them they were no longer a part of my family. I warned them if this child was magical I would take it from them so fast their heads would spin. If that is how they treated magical children. I asked them where Hermione's stuff was and they told me the burnt it all so they could make room for the new baby. When they told me that I got up and punched Harold in the stomach and face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I snarled. He coughed and sputtered as my sister screamed at me.

I told them good bye and that money I gave them to stay afloat each month will stop and I told them good luck with their clients who might leave them after I tell the whole world you guys are not my family. As well as how they treated their eldest child. Quickly before I completely lost my temper I left slamming the door as I left. When out the door I knew they were pissed off at me but I had every right to do what I did. Those absolute bastards!

I closed the door Mr. Snape was right he asked me if I was ready to leave I told him yes, I was, and then we were both gone. When we got up to the gates I told Mr. Snape thank you. Then I left to see my niece to see what she was up to. I might as well get this over with. At least she had some of her things. I would take her shopping when we got home. When I got to the wing she was holding on to a girl who looks like she was crying Hermione asked if she could live with us the girls father was killed .

I told her I would go find the headmaster and asked him she could come home with us. She would at least have someone her age to talk to then right? Sighing I left the wing and looked for the Headmaster while I was walking I walked into him and I asked him if I could talk to him about a few things. He told me sure and we left to for his office when we got into the headmaster office he asked me what I wanted. First thing I did was ask him what Hermione wanted to know so I told him that Hermione wanted to know if the girl in the wing with her could come and live with us. He told me yes, she could with her having no more family that could look after her that he trusted anyways.

Then I asked him what was with the light with Hermione, James and Henry he told me that he really did not want to tell me about it until they figure it out themselves. Then he got up and went up to his bookshelf and took down an old looking book and gave it to me. Eyes twinkling he told me to give it to Hermione for her to look over then after she finds out what is going on then she might tell me what was going on.

Then he asked me how was it at my sister's house. I told him it was bad they were no longer my family if they were going to treat Hermione the way they have. I told him that they were going to have another baby and they told me they were going were going treat the baby better than they did with Hermione and they told me that they burned her things.

I told him what I told them. The headmaster told me it was up to me what I did. I asked him when was the soonest we would know if the baby was magical. He told me that as soon as the baby showed its first burst of magic it would be on the roster for muggle borns the year the child would turn eleven. I asked him if there was a faster way. He said that they could cast a spell when the child was born. I asked him to do that and please inform me immediately. Then I told him I was going to see Hermione and tell her what I found out.

Dumbledore told me alright then I left his office and headed back to the wing to talk to Hermione, and to give her this book. I was curious as to the cause and I wondered how long it would take her to puzzle out. I really wanted to read what was in the book but I knew Hermione needed to read it first. With a start, I realized I was already at the wing.

When I got into the room I looked at the girls talking to the woman on my team. Then I coughed loudly then they looked at me and I told them what I found out with the Headmaster. I told them that Luna could go with us when we leave for the states. Hermione smiled happily and then became confused when I handed her the book that Dumbledore gave me. I told her that the headmaster told me to give it her so she could read it and find out what was going on. Then I asked to speak to my niece alone for a moment. I prepared to have one of the hardest conversations I had ever had in my life.

Hermione POV

After my uncle left the wing I looked to the lady's and asked them about the lives they live with my uncle they told me it was a great life they were a team. They were as close as a family. Then I asked them about the guys they told me that they were a good bunch and I was lucky with the two that I was talking to they were the best of the guys.

Time flew by while we were talking and suddenly it was dinner time. While we ate dinner, we got to talking more. Then we heard a loud cough and we looked to see my uncle standing there with an old looking book in his hands. He told me what was going on and then he told me that Luna can go home with us when we leave for the states.

I was so happy. I smiled widely. Atleast I would have one friend to go on this adventure with me. I was confused when my Uncle handed me the book. Reading the confusion on my face he said the headmaster gave it to him to pass along. That it held the answer to the mysterious magic with his two friends. I was excited to read and learn. I was also burning with curiosity as to what the magic was. I wondered if it would affect my life much.

I braced myself when he asked to speak to me alone. It wasn't going to be good news I was sure. I was right. He told me that he went to my parents' house and told me what happen there. My emotions and magic start to go hay wire. The air was crackling with magic. My hair standing out with it. It swirled around me. Doors were opening and shutting. I was furious at my parents for what they toldmy uncle Tony and how they will treat the new baby. I was also feeling so much pain that they could replace me. I could not calm down for some reason. The magical wind made a barrier around me. It was almost as if my magic was trying to sooth me. Tears were streaming down my face and I was screaming in pain and fury. Then I heard uncle Tony tell someone go get James and Henry to see if they could come down.

When they came into the room they ran right to me and hugged me and it made me calm down. My magic came back under control. I knew that I had to read that book that Tony gave me. After I calmed down I told the guys thank you and then I told them I had a book for us to read that the headmaster gave us. They both looked at each other confused but curious they told me alright they would read it with me because they wanted to know what was going on. Madam Pomphrey came out of her office and told everyone they had to leave for the night.

She fussed over me and checked to make sure I hadn't injured myself. Everyone left for night I started on my homework that Luna gave me to do. It did not take me long to do all of my homework after it was all done I laid down on my pillow and tried to get some sleep, but I could not. I should have fallen asleep quickly. My mind was still buzzing however. I debated reading the book but I had promised the boys I would read it with them. I sighed and flipped and flopped on the bed before finally falling asleep.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

I want to thank you who has read this story and reviewed it.

Hermione POV

After a restless night, I could not sleep worth a damn. I was too anxious for answers about the strange magic and to leave this behind. I would always miss Harry and Ron. I would miss the days of the golden trio. However, I was excited to start my new life. I got up for the day and today was the day I could leave the wing and head to the states with my family. My uncle was the only family I had left. In some ways, it was worse that they had chosen to turn their back on me. It was like they were dead and replaced by bastards. I could not wait till we could leave this school for good. While I was thinking that Madam Pomphrey came out her office and saw that I was up for the day and called for one of the house elves to get me breakfast.

I would miss the mediwitch I trusted with my life. She was like another mother to me. She turned to me and tells me after I eat all my food she would have my uncle Tony come and pick me up so we could leave. I asked her where Luna was she told me that Luna was with my uncle for the night after she packed all our things we had at the school. I knew neither one of us had that much with my parents having burnt mine. I still could not believe they would do such a thing but then again, they did kick me out of the house with nowhere to go. Now they were having another child. I hoped for its sake that it wasn't magical.

While I was thing that one of the kitchen house elves pop into the room with a full English breakfast with pumpkin juice, coffee and tea I took the coffee to drink. I took the coffee black with nothing in it. After I ate my breakfast and drank my coffee I called for Madam Pomphrey and to tell her I was done eating my food and ready to go.

She told me that she would call for my uncle now. It did not take that long for my uncle to come into the wing after he saw me he asked me if I was ready to leave this school yet. My emotions were all over the place. I would miss the people I was leaving behind. I would miss my parents, Harry, Ron and even the twins. I would miss Remus, Tonks and Teddy. I would miss Hogwarts. I was on the verge of tears then I chided myself. I survived a war. It changed all of us just some not for the better apparently. Breathing in and out I felt better. I let all of it go and prepared to leave it all behind. I told him yes I was and I could not wait to start my new life with him, the Avengers, and Luna. While we were talking Luna came into the room and she had some of my clothing so I could change into them.

When she handed them to me Madam Pomphrey told me that I could get changed in her private bathroom and she told me that there was a shower I could use if I wanted to. I knew that I wanted one it's been awhile since I took a shower. It would be the perfect chance to let it all out before we left. I got up and walked to her bathroom went and shut the door and stripped down and walked into the shower and turned on the water and started wash up.

When I was done with my shower I got out and dried off with a towel and put on the clothes Luna brought me. With a clear head and feeling better that I had in a long time I headed back to where everyone was waiting for me. Before we could leave the headmaster wanted me to talk to me and I wanted to see if I could sit my NEWTS in the states and to see what Luna will do about school.

I told uncle Tony want I wanted to do he said we could stop real quick before we leave the school. Nodding I told them let's go and grab the rest of the team then we could go and see the headmaster. Finally, then we could leave for their home in the states. After we left the wing Luna and Uncle Tony showed me the way to the common room where the rest of the team as well as James and Henry. For some reason, I wanted to see them really badly. I couldn't wait to read the book with both boys.

I looked to my uncle and asked him if me and James and Henry could read the book before we leave just in case the headmaster could tell us more on what is going on with us. He said it was a great idea and when we got to the room James and Henry were waiting for us. When we got into the room Uncle Tony asked them were the rest of the team was. They told uncle Tony that they were in their rooms Uncle Tony told them okay then he and Luna left us so we could read the book.

After they left I went to the couch and sat down between the men and I took out book so we could read what was going on. Excitedly I opened the book and we started to read it. I was shocked what is it was about. It was about soul bonds and what we found that the three of us have a soul bond.

Soul bonds were rare and it is very clear there was not many of the anymore. In fact it had been centuries since the last known one. After we read what was going on I looked to the guys and asked what they thought about what we just read. I was scared they would be angry or not want me. I was also nervous because I had not had much experience with men.

They told me it made since because they both had problems sleeping and they could not stop thinking about me since we shook hands and always wanted to be next to me. Blushing I told them I was thinking the same thing and then I told them that we should tell my Uncle Tony what was going on. The guys said it was good idea but they looked nervous. They were probably worried about his response.

I yelled up the stairs for my uncle to come down the stairs so we could talk to him about what was going on with us. Soon after I yelled up the stairs he came running down the stairs. He asked us more like demanded to know what was going on so we told him that the three of us had a soul bond. He said alright then he said when we got to the states we would have to tell the guys boss what was going on. I knew he was thinking and feeling more than he was letting on.

Knowing he would tell me in time I asked if we could leave already he said okay. Then he yelled for everyone to come down with their stuff so we could leave. After he said that he guys went up to the room and grabbed their things and I looked to Uncle Tony and asked him where my things are he told me that Luna would bring it down with her things. Soon the team and Luna came down with their things and my things two.

When they got down the stairs we all headed out the door and out to the hall way and up to the headmaster's office. When we got up too his office I asked if anyone knew the password was Luna told me it was ice mice and the staircases moved. Quickly went up the staircase to the headmaster's office. When we got up there I knocked on the door and he said we could come in and we did. His blue eyes twinkled and he asked me what was going on so I told him that we found out what was going on with us.

He looked very happy that we figured it out and then I asked him about my NEWTS and Luna schooling he told me that I could sit my NEWTS this summer after everyone leaves the school. I could floo back and I told him I would like that. Next, he said with Luna he knew a teacher in the state that could work with her so she could sit her NEWTS with me this summer after he said that we told him goodbye and we will miss him very much. I hugged him and asked him to find out what was going on with Harry and the Weasly's. He assured me he would do his best, but to focus on taking care of myself.

Then we headed out of his office and Uncle Tony lead us out to the front doors were Professor Snape was waiting for us with a portkey so we could get to the airport me and Luna gave the mean Professor a hug. We told him thank you and told him he was the bravest man we ever met. He just gave us his look but told us good luck in the state and if we needed anything to just owl him we said we would. We waved bye then with one last look at the castle the portkey started to glow blue so we all grabbed it and it took us to the airport.

Me and Luna got a surprised by who at the airport. It was Tonks and Remus and baby Teddy. We asked them what was going on Tonks told us that they were coming to the states with us and it was Tony and the headmaster's idea so we could have a teacher that we could trust and who knew about the Avengers. I asked Tonks what about her job as Auror she told me that she got a job in the states so she could come with us after that was said we all got onto the plane.

I hadn't been so happy in a long time. Uncle Tony and one of the other guys took the pilot seat and then we were off to NYC where they lived. It would take time to heal from the war and the fallout. I was Hermione Granger though. Considered Gryffindors Princess, brains of the golden trio, war heroine and brightest witch of my age. These titles I wore with honor. They were hard fought and won. I was a survivor and I would be just fine. Especially with my family by my side to help.

That is all for now till next time and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Tony POV (Just after he sees Hermione's parents.)

It was hard to tell Hermione what her parents if you could call them that said to me. While I was telling her, she was starting to cry. It hurt me to tell her everything but it was necessary. After I was done talking to her she said that she wanted to do her homework and get that all done before we left for NYC. I felt it best to let her bury herself in work for a while. Eventually we would have to work through these feelings but for now it was ok. I knew from experience that burying yourself in work didn't keep your troubles away forever.

I headed up to my rooms, while I was walking I saw that Luna was walking around looking for something, so I asked her what was she was looking for. She told me that she classmates hid all her things and they locked her out of the common room. I told her I would help her find her things and she could stay in our rooms that we were staying in. She told me thank you and that I did not have to do that for her. I told her she was best friends with my niece and no one should have to deal with what she is dealing with right now. She told me that it had been going on since she started school the only friend she did have was Hermione. Luna told me that was happy that she was leaving with us tomorrow and then she asked me about her schooling. I told her not to worry about it I will ask the headmaster about that after we find her things.

It took us two hours to find her things they were all over the school. When we got up to 7 floor I saw that Hermione's things were spread out in the hallway and her classmates were burning her things. What is wrong with this world! Two girls lose their parents on the only family she had left and their schoolmates decide to torcher them more! When they saw me, they ran for it to their common rooms. Some were wearing green and silver and somewhere wearing red and gold. Luna explained they were Gryffindor and Slytherin. They all looked too old not to know better. The two leaders were a black-haired boy with glasses and a blonde-haired boy. I was fucking pissed off how they could do that to Hermione's things! Luna said she could stop the fire with a spell but that I should tell the headmaster.

I nodded and said I would through gritted teeth. I was furious I wanted to punch someone. I knew that the Headmaster could not do much about her things. They were burned with magical fire and I doubted it could be repaired. After we picked up her few things not too burnt badly and put her things in her trunk that someone tried to take with them but left it after they saw me. When we got done with putting Hermione things away I told her let's go back to my common room so that she could get some sleep. I was going to talk to the Headmaster about what was going on. When we stepped into the room the whole team was up and it looked like they were waiting for me to come back. They asked what had happened in the wing and they wanted to know why Luna was here and not in her common room. They asked why did we have Hermione's things. I told them to calm down I will tell them everything after I go and talk to the headmaster about some things.

Then I looked to Luna and told her to go up the stairs and there was a room on the left that she could sleep in for the night. Luna told me thank you and then she left. Barely controlling my temper, I told the team that I would be back soon then I went back out the door and headed up to the Headmaster's office. When I knocked the headmaster told me come in and asked me what was going on so I told him about everything that had to happen last night and what Luna wanted to know about the girls schooling. Dumbledore told me that her knew someone who could teacher the girls. I asked him who it was he told me that the Lupins were going to move to the states because Tonks got an Auror job over there and Remus already knew about him and the team and he could teach the girls till the summer. I told he that was a great idea and then I asked him if already asked him to teach the girls he told me not yet but he will do it soon. Then he got up to the fireplace and fire called, flooing, I think Hermione called it.

Remus answered and the Headmaster was talking to him about what we wanted. When he got done, he told me that Remus will teach the girls till the summer when they could seat theirs NEWTS. If they were ready they could take it at the school when everyone was gone. I asked him how could they do that he said that he will talk to the board after we leave. When he finds out what was going on he will send an owl. I told him okay I told him what happened and he was very upset. He said he knew who the two leaders were and he would deal with them. I thanked him and I told him goodnight and I would see him in the morning before we leave.

Then I went back and headed into the room the team was still up and they asked me would I finally tell them what is going on. So, I told them everything that had happen today with my sister and husband and what happen with Luna and with Hermione things. After I was done telling them what had happened they looked pissed off Clint was the first one to say anything he asked if I told the headmaster what was going on. Sarcastically I said no I didn't then I told him of course I did and that he assured me the culprits would be dealt with. I told them that Lupins will be joining us in the states because Tonks got an Auror job over there and Remus will be teaching the girls till the summer.

The team looked happy about it and then I told them to head off to bed because we will be leaving early in the morning after Hermione is good to go. They all said goodnight then we all went up too our room for the night. It was the next morning when I a house elf told me that Hermione was ready to leave after she gets changed. I thanked him and told him I would be right there.

After getting ready I headed for Luna's room to tell her that Hermione is ready to leave. She told me alright and then she grabbed Hermione some of her clothing so she could change into them. Then we were off to the hospital wing. On the way, I was thinking I needed take the girls shopping well not me but I would ask the lady on the team and Pepper if they could. I didn't mind footing the bill but I had no patience for shopping. While I was lost in thought we reached the wing and the nurse and Hermione was talking to each other about what I had no idea. Hermione saw me first and then Luna she looked happy to see us. She smiled when she saw that Luna had some of her clothing that did not get burned from last night.

Madam Pomphrey told Hermione that she could use her bathroom to get ready. Hermione was taking her shower I turned to the Madam Pomphrey and asked her if I could have a piece of paper and pen and an owl so I could write to the Lupins and asked them if they could meet us at the airport. I also needed to tell them to have my people get the airplane ready so we could leave soon. I wrote my letter to them I handed it to the owl and it took off to Remus and Tonks. It was a little while later when I got a reply from them they told it would be no problem for them to do that for me. Then Hermione stepped out of the office and told us she was ready to leave.

I told her let's go and then we were off to the common room to get everyone. While we were walking Hermione asked me if she and James and Henry could read the book that the Headmaster gave me to give her and the guys to read. I told her that would be no problem and when we got to the room both of the guys were waiting for us so that they and Hermione find out what is going on. She asked if we could go upstairs so they could talk about what is going on in private first.

I told them alright so me and Luna went up the I told her to grab her things with Hermione's and I would tell the other to get their things. Hermione went into James and Henry's room. After I told everyone to get there thing ready I headed into my room to pack my things. When I got everything packed I heard Hermione yell for me. She asked if I could come down so she could tell me what was going on. Nervous and excited I ran down the stairs so I could finally find out what the hell is going on.

I asked them what is going on and what they told me it was something I would never believe. They told me it was a soul bond. That meant they were considered married in the magical world. I knew I would be talking to the guys in private about how they will treat my niece. I would not tolerate them hurting her. I told them that we need to tell their boss what was going on. They said alright then I yelled up the stairs and told everyone that they were ready to go. Soon everyone came down the stairs with their things and then James and Henry headed up the stairs so they could grab their things.

Finally we could leave after they left the room Hermione asked they could see the headmaster about the schooling and to see if he knew more about the soul bound that they have. I told her that would be fine. After guys came down the stairs I told them let's go and see the headmaster and find out what he knows. We got up to his office I asked what the password so it looked like I had no idea about it and that I had not talked to the headmaster in a while. Luna gave me a look that said she saw right through me. I would have to adjust to Luna.

She told everyone it was ice mice then we headed up the headmaster asked how could he help us so Hermione asked him what she wanted to know. The headmaster told her the plan for school and he said that he had no more idea about the soul bond. it was up to them to find out what was going on and that he has a teacher to teach them till the summer, but when the girls asked who it was he told them they would have to wait and see.

Mr. Snape was waiting for us in the entrance hall and the girls gave him a hug and told him goodbye. He told them to owl him if the girls need anything and he would be right there. Then he handed me the portkey and we all gather around it. When we got there the Lupins were already there and when the girls saw them they asked them what was going on so they told them that they were going with us and Tonks told them that she got a job there and Remus is going to be there teacher till the summer. The girls squealed in excitement and hugged them both careful not to squish Teddy in his mothers arms.

That is all for now PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long I had lots of things going on for the last month. I had lots of birthdays and my great Grandma passed away too.

I do not own anything but the plot.

Hermione POV

It took us 7 hour and 2 minutes to get to NYC while we were on the plane Luna and I had a long talk with Remus and Tonks while baby teddy took a nap. After a while James and Henry told us that my uncle said when we get to the city that after we drop off our things that he wanted me and Luna to go shopping with the lady's.

While we were doing that the rest of the team and my uncle will be meeting with their boss to let him know what is going on with us. Fury didn't tolerate being left in the dark. I was curious to meet this Fury character. He sounded a lot like a mob boss the way he ran his organization. He was very mysterious and intriguing

After the long flight we were finally there. Then we were all getting out of the plane and into a SUV that were waiting for us I looked to my uncle and asked him how did the drivers know when we were going to be here. He told me that is he sent an owl to his boss and told him that we were on our way back and told him about the others that were with us.

I told him it the I already knew that he and the guys were going to see theirs boss because the guys already told me on the plane. I knew that there was one thing I wanted to talk to him about while we were in the cars. I looked to him and asked him about the shopping trip he told me that since that me and Luna did not have much and he would not like us go without things we were his family and his family were not going without things. I cringed at that he sounded too much like the Malfoys. I had forgotten how deep his pockets went. I wondered if he was actually richer than the Malfoys and Harry. I smirked imagining the look on Lucius's face if my uncle was richer than him.

After snapping back to what he was saying I gave him a big hug and told him thank you. He grumbled a bit reminding me of Severus with his I hate everyone façade. After that he dropped us off at the mall where we picked up everything we needed. Luna had fun shopping for muggle clothes.

While at the mall the change in wardrobe made me want to change even more. Luna smiled as if she could read my thoughts and started dragging me only to stop off at a hair salon where Luna and I cut our hair and dyed it mine was brown with Blue and Red highlights and Luna's was blond with Pink and Purple highlights. After our hair was done we headed to were the rest of the ladies were they waiting for us.

Tonks smiled when she saw our hair. "I LOVE IT!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down almost falling until Pepper caught her. Luna and I giggled same old Tonks. No one else commented on our hair. The only thing Pepper said was she hopes Tony does not have a heart attack when he sees our hair.

We said no he will not but Pepper just shook her head. After we left the store the boys were already waiting for us at the front of the mall when they saw mine and Luna's hair they all when into shock both of my men asked me what the fuck did I do to my hair so I told them I wanted to change it and so did Luna and they will like it or they will be rooming all by themselves. Seeing how mad I was and that I meant it they changed their tune about my hair. Well the wisely shut up about it anyway.

When we got into the car my uncle was in the passenger side with a man we never had met driving it. Tony told us this was his boss and he was driving because he wanted to meet us and talk to us about the team and how I could help them. Fury also wanted us to set a time where he was going to have us trained because he and the guys and my uncle was worried that someone might try to take me to spite them.

Luna and I needed to learn to defend ourselves the muggle way. We also needed to learn to use muggle technology because we couldn't fight muggles with magic. When we got to the tower my uncle went to the back were our things were. James and Henry grabbed my things Fury grabbed Lunas.

When the rest of the team saw him do that they were very surprised he did that he looked to them and told them go back to work! So that what they did when the me and Luna got up to the top where Remus and Baby Teddy were waiting for us. Remus stayed behind with the guys to watch Teddy and get orders from Fury.

When they saw our hair Remus just shook his head. While we got to talk to them my uncle came up to me and he said he went to the Media and told them his sister and her husband were no longer his family anymore. He told them what my parents did to me but left out the part about magic. Everyone was unhappy with what my parents did to me and they will put it in their sites and newspapers. It wasn't what I wanted. Being in the front page of the prophet was bad enough. Everyone wanted an autograph or to talk. I didn't want my life under a microscope here as well. He said it would die down soon enough.

I hoped he was right. In the room, I shared with the guys there was a three twin canopy beds. Each bed had curtains so that we could each have some privacy when we wanted. There were also three wardrobes and two bookshelves. The guys helped me put away my things and then it was time to eat. I was starving. We ate dinner and my uncle informed me that we would be meeting with Fury tomorrow. After dinner, I went to bed exhausted from the travel and shopping. Putting on my new pajamas I went to bed after putting up a silencing charm and spelling the curtains shut. I was finally home.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione POV

It has been 8 months since me and Luna and the Lupins came to live with my uncle and his team there were many things we learned. One of thing we learned is to trust our new friends and Luna found love with Furry and no one saw that one coming, but we were all happy for them. As I sat in my bedroom getting to ready for our date tonight. As I got ready looked back thought about the months here how much life had changed. One of the hardest was two months after we started to live with my uncle and everything was going great. Me and my mates were doing great they did not push me to do things I did not want to do yet.

I had my suspicions about what really happened when I left. Harry and Ron were acting so different. I couldn't believe that it was actually them. When I thought about it I realized they had to be enchanted somehow. Something was terribly wrong. I needed to research all the methods before I went back and tried to free them though. Before I got the chance though I got a letter at one in the morning. When I got a letter from the headmaster asking us to come back to London as he had news for us.

I wondered if he had any ideas as to what was happening with Ron and Harry. When I finished reading it I called for Luna to come and see me. She looked at letter and told me that we should show this to the guys and see what they think so later that night after the guys came home from work I showed them. They told me thank you for showing them it and we should talk it over with Furry and my uncle. I told them alright and them goodnight and I love them when I said that it was the first time I ever said it out loud and they said they loved me too.

The next morning after I got the letter and got ready and headed down the stairs to see who was up. Only Pepper and Uncle Tony where up they were deep in discussion. When I saw Uncle Tony I handed him the Letter and told him to read it and tell me what he thinks about it. he said he would read it with Furry and the others and will get back to me later. I told him alright then I turned and headed into the kitchen too see what I could have to eat.

When I got into the kitchen James and Henry already had breakfast made for me it was a full English Breakfast for me and everyone else who wanted to eat. when I saw it all I told them thank you so very much then I headed for the table and grabbed a plate and filled it with all of the food I wanted to eat. After I filled up my plate everyone else wandered into the kitchen to grab a plate of food like I did. The guys were talking about what they had to do today while I looked to Luna and ask her what she wanted to do she told me that she wanted to get the head start on the work we need to get done so we could take our NEWTS. I told her that a great idea.

I told James and Henry that me and Luna were going to go to the Library to start the our work. They said alright they need to leave and they would see us later and then they were gone. Luna and I were done eating we headed to the library with Remus as he was our teacher and Teddy was with him today. When we got into the Library Remus told us to sit down and then he handed us ten booklets that we need to get done before we could sit our NEWTS. He would use these and also come up with some of his own test to make plans on what subjects we needed help in and ones we were ready for.

It was three hours after we started that we finished all of the booklets. then James and Henry came into the room and said that they were back, and they wanted to talk to us about what they decided. What we were going to do about the letter. They said that me and Luna and the Lupin's were going to Hogwarts to see what was going on I told them alright.

H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H

After a long flight and a longer time getting to the school we were ushered into the headmasters office. We decided it best if only the Tonks, Luna and I went since were the only magical's in the group. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked sullen even Snape. I was surprised when I entered the headmaster's office to find all the Weasleys there. They had all been crying. Draco Malfoy and his mother were there as well. Draco looked horrible like he hadn't eaten or slept. His grey eyes were filled with pain and loss. The Weasleys hugged me crying. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. They told us that Harry and Ron were working under cover for the Order as there was something fishy going on.

Someone was specifically targeting me. They did not want me to get hurt so they decided it was best if I left for my own protection. They infiltrated the group and decided the less I knew the better. They knew I was stubborn and would not hide. They pushed me away made sure I left and was safe. Harry, Ron and Draco were found out and Harry and Ron was killed the day we gotten the letter. They all knew they couldn't bury them without me. I listened in stunned silence.

Harry had gotten married to Draco the day after we left for the states. Shortly after the battle they found out that one of the Death eaters had tried to gain power and take over where Voldemort left off. After we learned everything I could not believe they would do that to me. I couldn't believe they didn't just tell me. They died trying to stop another mad man. I had to know what happen to the guy that killed them. Well it was Draco to kill the guy. The Aurors had burst in after Draco used the coins I invented to put out an SOS.

They rounded up everyone in the group and told us we could come back home if we wanted. It wasn't home anymore though. I knew that I love the states and wanted to stay I looked to Luna and ask her what she wanted to do she said that she want to back home to the states as she has Furry waiting for her. I said that I wanted to home too then we looked to Tonks and Remus to see what they wanted to do they said that they loved the states and wanted to stay there.

The next day most of the wizarding world showed up. I watched as much as I could see through my tears. It was kind of symbolic the last ties to Britain were being put in the ground. A part of me was being buried with them. As much as I loved the Weasleys I just couldn't stay. They lost two sons and I would be just a painful reminder of that loss. Harry had always been apart of the Weasly family. I knew that Molly and Arthur lost more than one son that day. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as people told stories of Harry and Ron. I pulled myself together to say a few words on behalf of my brothers in all but blood.

"Harry and Ron will always be in our hearts. They gave their lives like the hero's they were. They embodied everything Gryffindor. They were loved and cherished and I know that they will always be with me." I kissed each coffin in turn tears running down my face as the sobs started. "Goodbye brothers. I love you and I will miss you. I forgive you, but you best believe you will get a Hermione Granger earful when I see you two again." I whispered looking up at the sky.

As I approached the others I said lets head for home before we could leave Draco and Sirius asked if they could come with us as they did not want to stay there any longer. After talking about it for a moment we decided. We said alright to get their stuff and meet us at the airport we will be leaving soon. When we got to airport I could not wait to get back home to my men I could not wait to see them.

After we all was ready to leave I called everyone and told them we were heading home with three more people they said alright and they would see us when we got back when Draco and Sirius meet us at the airport they had a baby with them I asked them who baby it was Draco said it was Harry and his. Harry and he adopted him 4 months ago. I smiled at the baby. I said alright then we were all off to the states.

When we got back everyone was waiting for us when they saw Draco and Sirius they asked what the fuck?! They were furious. I told them I will explain when we got home they said alright. When we got home we told everyone what we learned while we were gone they all cried when they found out what happen to the boys.

H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H H&J&H

It was two months later after we came back that James and Henry said they wanted to take me out tonight I said alright and I would see them later I knew I needed to get ready so I asked Luna if she could help me find a Dress. She said that she would and then she found a dark blue dress that went down to my knees I said it looked great. She helped me with my hair and I told her what I planned on telling the boys tonight. She squealed in excitement before hugging me.

When we got to the dinner we sat down I remember this diner as it was the one we had our first date. After we got done eating James and Henry got down on one knee and he asked me to marry them and I said yes. Then he got up and put the ring on my finger and then I said I need to tell them something too. Then I told them that we were going to have a baby when I told them that they picked me up and started to kiss me telling me how much they love me.

A year later Sirius, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Draco and I had our own team since we were all magical. My son loved playing with his cousins and I was expecting a little girl. Remus and Tonks were expecting a little girl as well. Luna just had a little boy of her own. Life was never better. Draco a few months after coming with us gave me letters Harry had written me. In them he apologized and begged for forgiveness. I kept those letters as well as a scrapbook of Harrys that Draco had given me. In it were pictures of Ron Harry and I throughout Hogwarts. We visited their grave every year. There were still moments where I wished they were there. Harry could finally rest though. For that I was grateful he never had it easy. Life was great and I wouldn't have traded a minute of it.

THE END

This was a great story to write I hope you all like how I ended it till the next time bye.


End file.
